


We're never done with killing time, can I kill it with you?

by SnixxxSmythe



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Doomworld, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Smut, So fluffy it's way ooc, The spear made them do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnixxxSmythe/pseuds/SnixxxSmythe
Summary: “Oh, I’m perfect, Lenny,” Mick replied, smugness clear in his voice.Leonard shuddered quickly at the nickname, but tried (and barely succeeded) to focus on figuring his partner out. He lifted his eyes to look at Mick again, and a soft, but very distinct whine escaped his throat.Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck.OrThe one where Mick uses the Spear to make Len want him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If I owned Legends, all the popular ships would become canon at the same time, causing the universe to explode. So, no, I don't own it.
> 
> Smut warning *smirks* (this is a first for me, by the way)
> 
> Title from Lorde's "400 Lux"

Leonard was trying to focus on his work, he really was. But he’d been working on writing one line of this email for fifteen minutes now. He read it, over and over, but the words didn’t seem to get through to him. He sighed. This whole new reality was great and all, Lisa was happy, he was… legal, but this was really becoming a problem. 

He rubbed his legs together again, swallowing thickly. “Damn it,” he muttered, reaching down under his desk to adjust himself. His mind had been on specific recreational activities all day, and he couldn’t figure out why. He bit his lip for the millionth time, and swept his tongue over them. “Mick,” he muttered absently.  
He froze, no pun intended, realizing what he’d just said. Mick? He didn’t want Mick, he’d never wanted-

Fuck. He did want Mick. Bad.

He thought on it for a minute, considering the origin of this particular interest in his partner. Leonard knew Mick was attractive, had known since they were young, but he’d never actually felt this way. Right? Okay, maybe he’d had a fantasy or two when he was a teen… Or a few dozen… But he’d always been great at repressing those desires to a point where it felt like they weren’t even there. That skill had vanished, and now he was apparently some kind of Mick Rory-obsessed who-

Len shook his head quickly, trying to concentrate again, but hell, now it was completely gone.  
“Screw it,” he told himself, opening another tab with his right hand and his jeans with his left.

Of course, that was the perfect time for someone to knock on the door to his office.

Leonard zipped back up, rolling his eyes so intensely that he could almost see inside his skull. “Come in,” he drawled, closing the empty Google search page.  
And, like he wasn’t feeling horny enough, it was Mick of all people that stepped through the door.  
“Hey there, boss,” he greeted casually, dropping onto the couch next to the desk. “How’s work?”  
Leonard swallowed. “Hey,” he forced out, his mouth suddenly dryer than before. Mick seemed to notice how tense he was. “You okay?”  
Len nodded uncontrollably, almost feeling tears well up in his eyes. (Seriously, body?)  
Then, he noticed something off. Mick was smirking. It seemed almost like he was glad that Len was faking his calmness. He frowned. “Are you?” He countered nervously, his voice shaking a little. Man, this was annoying.

“Oh, I’m perfect, Lenny,” Mick replied, smugness clear in his voice.  
Leonard shuddered quickly at the nickname, but tried (and barely succeeded) to focus on figuring his partner out. He lifted his eyes to look at Mick again, and a soft, but very distinct whine escaped his throat. 

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck.  
But Mick was still smirking... “Feeling good, Lenny?”  
And then it hit Leonard. He’d been feeling this way since they used the Spear, because… because this was what Mick had wished for.  
“You did this,” Len said, frowning at his partner. Mick nodded.  
“You made me want you.” He was still processing it, because why? Why would Mick do something like this? And that’s exactly what he asked.  
“Why the hell would you do that?”

Mick stood up, moving closer to the chair Leonard was sitting in. The latter’s breathing quickened, his chest rising and falling rapidly.  
“Because…” Mick rumbled lowly, putting his hands on both armrests of the chair, trapping Len (who felt like he was about to have a heart attack) between his arms. “... I want you too, Lenny.”

And that’s where Leonard brain shot down completely. He should have thought about it, he knew, but really, Mick’s words were all he needed to hear.

So, he surged forward, smashing his lips against his partner’s. His arms reached up to wrap around Mick’s neck, who was returning the kiss enthusiastically and pulling Leonard out of his chair into a standing position to be able to put his large hands on Len’s hips, pulling them flush against his.  
A low moan left Leonard’s mouth, and he grinded against Mick desperately.

“There you go, Lenny,” Mick muttered as he moved his lips to Len’s neck. “Moan for me.”  
Len did, again, and again, and kept doing so until Mick’s lips reached a particular spot on his neck.  
“Fuck!” he exclaimed then, putting a hand on the back of Mick’s head to pull him closer, if that was possible.

Mick chuckled against his neck, and moved his hands to the front of Leonard’s jeans, squeezing lightly. Len’s knees gave out for a moment, and Mick had to quickly grab his sides again to hold him up. Len laughed awkwardly, and Mick smirked at him, guiding him back into the chair. 

“What are you doing?” Len stammered, noticing that his voice sounded way too desperate.  
Mick didn’t answer, instead dropping to his knees in front of his partner and unbuttoning his pants.

Leonard had never been this turned on in his life. He watched as Mick slowly slid his jeans down his hips, and moved back up, peppering small kisses on Len’s legs as he went.  
When he got to his destination, he looked up at Len, silently asking for permission.  
The thief smiled. This far, and his friend (well, “friend”... Leonard wasn’t sure if he could still call it that) was still trying to be a gentleman.  
As much as Len appreciated the politeness, he nodded hastily, giving the man in front of him a go-ahead.

And that was one of the best decisions he’d ever made.

Mick took him into his mouth slowly, taking him down as far as he could before bobbing his head up and down quickly. Leonard threw his head back over his chair, letting out a full-on scream.  
Mick chuckled around his cock, causing him to buck his hips up needily.  
The arsonist didn’t even flinch, instead taking Len further into his mouth.

Len was in absolute heaven. He moved his hands from where they were gripping the armrests of his chair to the back of Mick’s head to guide him gently. Not that Mick needed guidance, of course. Somehow his partner was a natural at this, and Leonard briefly wondered where he’d learned to do this right, a small but interesting spark of jealousy going through his mind.

It wasn’t much longer before Leonard forced out a rough breath of “close, Mick, I’m so close”, encouraging the other man to take Len’s cock into his mouth almost completely. Leonard wasn’t small, and he knew that, so this once again proved Mick’s surprising skill.  
Len came seconds later, letting out a long, loud scream of Mick’s name.

The man in question swallowed (seriously, Leonard was starting to wonder if his best friend was secretly some kind of sex demon) and pulled his mouth of Len’s cock, dragging the back of his hand across his lips casually, then smirking at Leonard as he rose to his feet.

Leonard stood up, too, closing his jeans quickly. Then he realized that he should probably return the favor, and moved to sit on his knees too, but Mick stopped him. “It’s fine, Lenny,” he told him. “This was for you.”

Leonard smiled. “Thanks, I guess,” he replied, feeling a lot more self-control than before. “Why would you do this, though?”  
Mick returned a smile. “Like I said, Lenny,” he explained, “I wanted, still want, you.”  
Len chuckled. “Good to know,” he teased. “I guess I always kind of wanted this, too. Got a little too good at repressing it.”

Mick smirked, and Leonard noticed something else, something very rare about him. “You’re blushing,” he stated.  
The arsonist turned even redder at that. “Yeah, well…” he shuffled his feet around awkwardly, looking down at them and then back up to Len’s face. “I guess I also sorta like you, Lenny. Always have, really. You know, in the more-than-friends kinda way.” His expression was half apologetic, half hopeful.

“Hm,” Len answered casually, though inside it felt like someone had taken out his intestines and put them back in in the wrong order. You know, in a good way. He blinked, a small shock going through him at the realization that he might just feel the same way. “Okay,” he said, trying to stay cool.

“Yeah,” Mick said, his tone flatter than before, and Len immediately recognized it as disappointed.  
“I should probably go.” Mick turned, moving towards the door as Leonard took place at his desk again.

The pyromaniac was almost out the door when Len changed his mind. “Hey, Mick?”  
He turned his head, seeing the smug look on Leonard’s face. “Dinner tomorrow?”  
Mick echoed his expression then, a smirk filled with affection that only Len could see.

“Sure, Lenny.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was me trying to take a positive look at Doomworld, and using that to write my first smut. Hope it's okay :)
> 
> PS: I'm so desperate for social contact, if you're bored, I'd love a good comment ;)


End file.
